2013
A list of events related to Nitrome in 2013. January *'January 3rd' - Multiple Bad Ice-Cream 2 bugs are fixed. *'January 7th' - Planet 161 is featured on Pixel Love. *'January 8th' - Bad Ice Cream 2 is made Nitrome Touchy compatible with up to four players. *'January 10th' - A sixth update is announced for Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. *'January 14th' - Recursion is featured on Pixel Love. *'January 15th' - Swindler is nominated for Jay is Games's Best of 2012 in the physics category. Flightless and Gunbrick are nominated in the puzzle category. *'January 21st' - Uirdz is featured on Pixel Love. *'January 22nd' - Plunger is released, compatible with Nitrome Touchy at launch. *'January 28th' - Perspective is featured on Pixel Love. *'January 29th' - Nitrome Touchy goes on sale. *'January 30th' - Lockehorn is made a distributable game. February *'February 4th' - Nitrome features Qoosh in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'February 6th' - Gunbrick is made a distributable game. *'February 7th' - Twin Shot 2 is made compatible with Nitrome Touchy, supporting up to four players. MochiCoins content is also fixed, so that players are able to play evil levels for free. Players can also unlock Cheats N' Treats by collecting coins. *'February 11th' - Nitrome features Abduction in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'February 12th' - Nitrome makes Hot Air Jr a distributable game. *'February 13th' - Nitrome announces a long awaited sequel and preview image to the Test Subject series. It will be called Test Subject Complete. The date of release is unknown. *'February 18th' - Nitrome features Revive in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'February 19th' - Bad Ice-Cream is made Nitrome Touchy compatible for up to four players. *'February 21st' - Nitrome makes J-J-Jump a distributable game. *'February 25th' - Nitrome features Counter Terror in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'February 26th '- Nitrome reveals more information about Test Subject Complete, as well as another preview image. March *'March 4th' - Nitrome features 400 Years in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'March 6th' - Nitrome releases information about a new upcoming game, Super Stock Take, along with a preview image. Also on March 6, Nitrome adds Turnament to their growing list of distributable games. *'March 11th' - Nitrome features Random Heroes in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'March 13th' - Rainbogeddon is made a distributable game. *'March 18th' - Nitrome features Bump in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'March 19th' - Nitrome releases Super Stock Take. The game is Nitrome Touchy compatible upon release. *'March 25th' - Nitrome features Howmonica in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'March 27th' - Nitrome makes Ice Beak a distributable game. April *'April 5th' - B.C. Bow Contest is made compatible with Nitrome Touchy, supporting up to two players. MochiCoins content is also fixed, so that players are able to unlock premium arrows for free. Players can also unlock Cheats n' Treats by completing cups. *'April 9th' - Nitrome relsaes a blog post giving updates on their upcoming account system. In the update, they mention how they were testing the account system, how they will test it in the future, potential problems with accounts (including abusing the report button and cheating to get achievements such as badges and avatars), and information about avatars. They also release another preview image of an example profile page, this time more updated in design and features. *'April 11th' - Nitrome releases a video trailer for the upcoming game, Test Subject Complete. The trailer gives a preview of the main character, Rex209, and all of the actions it can perform. It also gives hints as to the storyline of the game and the conclusion to the story presented in the Test Subject series. *'April 15th' - Nitrome features Minibot in their blog as a Pixel Love game. *'April 18th' - Nitrome makes Super Stock Take a distributable game. *'April 19th' - Nitrome announces an upcoming game, Colour Blind, in their blog. They also release a preview image and some information about the game. May *'May 7th' - Nitrome releases Test Subject Complete. *'May 13th' - Nitrome fixes many of the major glitches in the game Test Subject Complete. These glitches include the reset level glitches, the invisible steps glitches, and the laser sound loop issues. Also, Nitrome announces that Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage is 99% complete, releasing another dev diary to commemorate this event. *'May 14th' - Rovio, a Finnish entertainment company, announces that they are launching a "new mobile game publishing initiative, Rovio Stars, which would feature the best new games from talented and innovative developers", as stated on the Nitrome blog. The first game to be featured in the Rovio Stars series is Ice Breaker: A Viking Voyage. Rovio also released a new trailer of the game to accompany the featuring. *'May 20th' - Nitrome features This Is Not A Minimalist Game in their blog as a Pixel Love game. June *'June 5th' - Nitrome releases Colour Blind. *'June 13th' - Nitrome releases a preview image for an upcoming Flash game. *'June 17th' - Nitrome announces that their upcoming iOS game, Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage, is going to be released on June 20 2013. *'June 18th' - Nitrome reveals a secret side project accompanying Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage, called Freeze Frame. Freeze Frame allows viewers to make faces or images appear as if they are trapped in ice like the Vikings, then save or share those images via social media. *'June 20th' - Nitrome releases Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. July *'July 3rd' - Nitrome announces an upcoming update to Nitrome Touchy, Touchy 2.0. They also release a preview image of the update, the Touchy controller skin for Test Subject Blue. *'July 5th' - Nitrome announces that accounts will be released next week. They also release a trailer for the upcoming account system. *'July 12th' - Nitrome launches accounts briefly before quickly taking them back down due to an overwhelming level of bugs that came up. Category:Years